The Longest Night
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: During a long night of surveillance, Paige asks Mike the strangest question. Set post-Season 1.


Paige slipped off her headphones and rotated her neck, "I'm not even sure why we're here."

Mike took off his headphones and flipped the audio to the speakers, before reaching for his cup of coffee. They were doing surveillance for Jakes and it had been a long night. He had already made two coffee runs and was debating another, because Johnny and Charlie were running behind.

They were close to five hours in and there was no sign of anything happening. "That makes two of us."

He doodled, while Paige mindlessly flipped through case files as Jakes played poker with arms dealers. No deals were supposed to go down tonight, but they needed to be nearby just in case.

"Hey, can I touch your boob?" Paige asked, breaking the silence between them.

Mike dropped his pen and looked at her strangely. "What?"

Paige grabbed his coffee and took a sip, since hers was long gone. "Your boob. Can I touch it?" Paige casually asked, as if she was asking him something innocuous like what time it was.

Only she wasn't asking for the time.

She asked to touch his boob?

Was she serious? Of course she was serious. This was Paige. He didn't understand half of the crazy things she said or did. Maybe she was going insane from being inside this van too long.

"Paige..."

"Okay, manboob. Can I touch it?"

"Pecs! Paige, they're called pecs!" Okay, maybe he had been skipping some of his morning runs. And he should probably lay off the carbs, but Johnny had been making pancakes nearly everyday for the past few weeks. But still, that was no reason for Paige to insinuate that he had manboobs.

He wasn't really sure where he and Paige stood. After their one disastrous kiss last month, she hadn't made any indication that she was interested or felt he wasn't lost. They hadn't even talked about it. Then out of nowhere Paige wanted to touch his manboob? Like putting the word man in front of it made it better?

Paige rolled her eyes. "You don't have to get so defensive." She reached for his coffee again, taking another drink. "In case you didn't notice, we both have nipples. I just wanted to see something."

Unsure if he should be offended or flattered, Mike crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been busy the past few weeks. I haven't really been working out. I - "

"Just shut up and let me feel you up!"

"Do you two want to be alone right now? Cause I can leave. Or stay in here and watch," Johnny awkwardly said, hovering near the rear door of the surveillance van. "I was planning to stay awhile, but if you two are about to get freaky, just make sure you leave the audio on so if Jakes needs help, you can hear him."

Mike closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course this was happening. Paige asked to touch him and Johnny overheard the worst possible thing and he still had no idea what Paige was talking about.

"We're leaving. You're staying. For the record, I'm cold. I just wanted to see if Mike was wearing anything under his oxford so I could have it." Paige narrowed her eyes at Johnny and Mike. "Both of you, get your minds out of the gutter."

"Instead of just asking me for my shirt, you asked to touch my pecs?" He wasn't going to use the word she did. They were two completely different things.

"Didn't you go to the sexual harassment training? You're not supposed to touch people without their consent. Didn't they teach you anything at Quantico?" Paige asked, using the tone of voice everyone used when he asked a rookie question.

Ignoring her, Mike unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the tank top he had on underneath.

"Down boy," Paige teased.

"I thought you said you were cold."

"I am, but we're leaving."

"Do you want us to wait for Charlie to get here?" Mike asked, eager to leave before he embarrassed himself further.

"Nah, she's just getting coffee. She'll be here in a few minutes."

Paige updated Johnny while Mike gathered up their things. He handed Paige the rest of his coffee since she practically claimed it as hers. They said goodbye to Johnny and made their way out of the surveillance van. Paige immediately rubbed her arms when they made it outside.

"You cold?" Mike asked.

"No," Paige stubbornly insisted.

"Okay." The sun had set a while ago and it was slightly windy. Even he was a little chilly and he had sleeves. Paige was wearing two layers, but both were thin tank tops. It was probably at least a mile before they got to her car. She was going to freeze, but he knew better than to offer her his shirt. If she wanted it, she'd ask for it.

They made it about two blocks before Paige stopped suddenly. "Give me your shirt," Paige demanded.

"If you're trying to get me out of my clothes, you should at least buy me a drink."

"I'll buy you lunch tomorrow, just had over the shirt."

Mike unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then handed it over to Paige. "You couldn't even wait until we got home to get me out of my clothes, could you?"

Paige rolled her eyes as she slipped on his shirt and wrapped it around herself, "In the event I want you out of your pants, I'll buy you a drink first. Deal?"

Mike shook his head and laughed, "Deal."

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Another day, another tumblr prompt. I was looking at a list of random sentence starters and was somehow the "can I touch your boob?" amused me.**


End file.
